1 Day's
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 06 - Byun Baekhyun pemuda mungil pindahan dari School Horikoshi Gakuen ke Seoul of Perfoming Art High School dihari pertama masuk sekolah di mana Baekhyun mendapatkan musibah ditabrak oleh seorang pemuda - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 06**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 Day's**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note : Terinspirasi dari lagu Innocence – avril lavigne**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Baekhyun POV***

"Byun baekhyun... Bangun chagi-ya..." teriak eomma dari dapur ruangan bawah.

"Aku masih ngantuk eomma" teriakku yang masih senantiasa dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

"Byun baekhyun... Kamu tidak dengar eomma teriak apa barusan? Apa kamu juga lupa sekarang hari pertamamu masuk sekolah yang baru?!" teriak eomma. Akupun langsung bangun dengan selimut yang sudahku buang entah kemana dan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar mandi lalu memakai pakaian sekolahku yang baru beli minggu kemarin setelah 15 menit, akupun menghampiri eomma dengan makanan yang sedang dibawanya untuk disimpan di meja makan.

"Annyeong eomma" kata ku sambil mencium pipi sebelah kanan eomma sambil menunjukkan eye smile terbaikku.

"Annyeong anak eomma yang paling manis dan cantik" kata eomma sambil mencubit pipiku , 'ish.. eomma menyebalkan apa eomma tidak liat anakmu ini seorang _Namja_ yang tampan eomma' batinku.

"Aku namja tampan eomma bukan yeoja" kataku dengan muka yang sangat kesal. Akupun langsung memakan roti yang sudah disiapkan di meja makan setelah makan aku mengambil tas yang berada di kamarku. Yah, sedikit ngaca melihat penampilanku yang sungguh lebih dari kata tampan. Akupun keluar dari kamar dengan tas yang ada di punggungku

"Eomma aku berangkat" teriakku sambil menaikki sepeda yang ada di garasi depan rumah. Sepeda ini baru dibelikan oleh appa yang sangat perhatian denganku berbeda jauh dengan eomma yang sangat menyebalkan , 'moga aja belum terlambat dihari pertama masuk sekolah' ujarku dalam hati. Sambil mengayuh sepeda dengan kekuatan super cepat sampailah di depan gerbang sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan ditutup oleh satpam yang berjaga disitu.

 ***Baekhyun POV end***

 ***Chanyeol POV***

Hari ini dimana hatiku senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman-temanku yang ada dikelas , lapangan basket , dll. Kenapa ada lapangan basket? Yaps , karna aku adalah anggota basket yang cool dan kece kata siswi-siswi disekolah sini aku emang cool kalo udah main basket tapi kebalikan kalo kagak main basket biasa dibilang idiot karna tingkahku yang suka tebar senyuman ke siswa-siswi

"Hah... Udah lama kagak masuk sekolah sekali masuk sekolah pasti langsung banyak yang minta berselfie denganku" ujar chanyeol dengan ke-PDannya sambil senyum sok coolnya

Sebelum masuk kelas lebih baik jalan-jalan saja sekalian melihat fansku yang lumayan banyak disini. Ketika aku berjalan dengan headset yang berada di telinga sebelah kiri disitu akupun merasa menabrak orang tapi dimana orang itu?

'Aneh sekali barusan aku merasa menabrak seseorang tapi tidak ada orangnya' batinku sambil melihat kekanan-kekiri. Akupun kembali berjalan dengan santai sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku

"YA! Kau orang tak bertanggung jawab!" Sepertinya ada orang yang memanggilku, tapi gak mungkin aku kan tidak punya masalah dengan siapapun. Sambil melanjutkan acara berjalan cool melihat siswa-siswi yang berdatangan menuju kelas mereka

"KAU! Yang memakai headset dengan muka sok coolmu itu berhenti kau!" Teriaknya, akupun menoleh kebelakang melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya tapi sebentar dia _yeoja_ apa _namja_? Kalo namja kenapa wajahnya manis badannya juga mungil seukuran tubuh yeoja tetapi kalo yeoja dia malah memakai celana yang sama denganku?

"Aku? Kau memanggilku?" Tanyaku kepadanya , dengan jari telunjukku mengarah ke mukaku

" Ne! aku memanggilmu orang yang telah menabrakku dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab!" Jawabnya, dengan nada yang sangat susah diartikan antara kesal dan lembut menjadi satu. 'Jadi orang ini yang kutabrak tadi' batinku

"Mian noona aku tidak melihat karna tubuh noona mungil jadi tidak terlihat" jawabku sambil membungkukan badanku 90°

"APA KATAMU?! Kau barusan mengataiku noona? Apa kau tidak liat bahkan aku memakai CELANA yang sama denganmu bukan rok" jawabnya dengan muka yang sangat kesal dan menekan kata CELANA di depan mukaku

"Mianhae-yo... suruh siapa tubuhmu mungil dan wajahmu seperti yeoja" jawabku dengan santai.'aku bisa stress duluan berdebat dengan orang yang keras kepala' ujarnya dalam hati

"Akan kuadukan kau ke kepala sekolah sudah mengejek orang dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab!" jawabnya lagi sambil mengambil tas yang dia jatuhkan di sampingnya

"Terserah.. itu memang kenyataan" teriakku kepadanya yang sudah berjalan menjauh dariku, dilihat dari jalannya dia menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Akupun terbelalak kaget "ruangan kepala sekolah?"

"Kepada siswa park chanyeol silahkan ke ruangan kepala sekolah! Segera" ucap orang tersebut melalui spiker sekolah. 'Mati aku' sambil memukul jidat mulusku, dengan jalan yang kupercepat menuju ruangan kepala sekolah karna ketika aku berjalan siswa-siswi pada melihat ada juga yang berbisik seperti :

-ada apa dengan park chanyeol oppa?

-kenapa chanyeol oppa bisa dipanggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah?dll

'Kenapa orang tadi benar-benar mengadukanku ke kepala sekolah? Kirain cuma bercanda saja aish..' cibirku dalam hati. Sambil melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat sampailah di ruangan kepala sekolah dengan hati-hati kubuka pintu ruangan tersebut

"Park chanyeol..kemari kau" katanya dengan nada memerintah , akupun berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah.

 ***Chanyeol POV end***

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Author POV***

"Park chanyeol..kemari kau" katanya dengan nada memerintah , chanyeolpun berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah.

"Apa benar kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab karna telah menabrak Byun baekhyun dan tidak sopan karna mengejek dia yeoja?" Katanya lagi. Chanyeol hanya bisa duduk dan menatap kepala sekolah dengan wajah melas 'jadi namanya Byun Baekhyun sungguh manis namanya apalagi wajahnya tapi sayang dia galak' batin chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan senyum idiot.

"Park chanyeol... aku sedang berbicara denganmu dan perlu menjawab bukan dibalas dengan senyum idiotmu itu!"ucapnya dengan galak. Chanyeolpun tersadar dengan melamunkan , bagaimana caranya agar byun baekhyun bisa menjadi miliknya?

"Dia memang menyebalkan seonsengnim" celetuk baekhyun dari samping tempat duduk chanyeol yang disalahkanpun menengok kearah sebelahnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Menyebalkan? Dasar galak!" kata chanyeol sambil memeletkan lidahnya

"Kau bilang aku galak? Dasar tidak mau bertanggung jawab sudah menabrak orang!" Jawab baekhyun

"Hei-hei... ingat kalian berada dimana sekarang!" Ucap kepala sekolah, Baekhyun dan chanyeolpun hanya bisa diam karna barusan kena marah kepsek.

"Mianhae-yo seonsengnim" jawab baekhyun dan chanyeol berbarengan

"Baiklah... cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi! Agar kalian bisa berteman!" Perintah kepala sekola dengan pulpen yang berada ditelinga sebelah kanannya

"Sebenarnya saya cuma menabrak baekhyun di koridor sekolah dengan tidak sengaja karna badannya mungil dan saya tidak mengejek kok hanya ngomong yang benar dia manis seperti yeoja kebanyakan" jawab chanyeol kelewatan dari kata santai dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"KAU!" Geram baekhyun

"Sudah-sudah... kalian bertengkar terus nanti kalian menjadi jatuh cinta baru tau rasa... sana kalian kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing" ucap kepala sekolah sambil merapikan dokumen yang berantakkan.

'Aku memang sudah mencintai seonsengnim bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu di koridor sekolah' senyum channel dalam hati. Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol senyum sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi keluar ruangan dengan chanyeol berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hey.. kau orang tidak bertanggung jawab" panggil baekhyun dengan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan berhenti berjalan.

"Aku memiliki nama yaitu park chanyeol" jawab chanyeol

"Oke..chanyeol kau tau tidak dimana ruang kelas 12-A?" Tanya baekhyun

"Ikut aku!" Jawab chanyeol sambil berjalan duluan melewati baekhyun yang berdiam diri ditempat, baekhyun yang tersadarpun langsung mengejar chanyeol dan mereka jalan berdampingan dengan chanyeol menyetel lagunya kembali tanpa chanyeol sadari baekhyun mengambil headset yang berada di telinga sebelahnya.

"YA! Bahkan sekarang kau yang tidak sopan" teriak chanyeol ketika baekhyun mengambil headsetnya.

"Kita impas oke?" Jawab baekhyun dengan tangan telunjuk dan jempol berbentuk O.

"Dasar galak" cibir chanyeol dan melanjutkan jalannya

"Aku mendengarnya yoda" jawab baekhyun yang mengikuti chanyeol yang disampingnya. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah sampai dikelas 12-A.

"Ini kelas 12-A cepat masuk" perintah chanyeol

"Oke.. gomawo yoda" kata baekhyun sambil memamerkan eye smile terbaiknya dan melepaskan headsetnya baru setengah berjalan baekhyun berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik badan menghadap chanyeol.

"Lalu kau dikelas mana?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Aku berada di sebelah kelasmu 12-B" jawab chanyeol yang berjalan ke kelasnya masih tetap dengan headsetnya

"Oke.. sampai jumpa pulang sekolah" teriak baekhyun ketika chanyeol sudah memasuki kelasnya. 'Sebenarnya yang marah siapa? Kenapa si yoda itu sikapnya dingin kaya es batu?' Batin baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dan belajar dengan giat berbeda dengan chanyeol dia hanya senyum-senyum sendiri dikursi belakang walaupun ada seonsengnim tapi dia tidak memperhatikan

PLETAK

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis sudah mengenai kepala indah chanyeol yang terkena pukulan penghapus itupun hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sedang memikirkan apa park chanyeol?" Tanya seonsengnim dengan mata yang melotot

"A-ani seonsengnim" jawab chanyeol dengan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenernya kagak gatal

"Baiklah... cepat maju kedepan dan kerjakan soal dipapan tulis!" Perintah seonsengnim dengan tegas.

Chanyeolpun maju kedepan dengan tangan sebelah kanan memegang penghapus papan tulis tanpa gugup chanyeol menjawab soal yang ada di papan tulis. Yah, chanyeol walaupun seperti idiot tapi kepintarannya sungguh diluar batas

"Sudah seonsengnim" kata chanyeol dengan mengembalikan spidol dan penghapusnya ke tempatnya

"Bagus.. kau sangat pintar park chanyeol" kata seonsengnim sambil terseyum ke chanyeol

"Gomawo seonsengnim" senyum chanyeol sambil kembali ketempat duduknya

TEET

TEET

TEET

Bunyi bel pulang sekolahpun mulai terdengar, siswa-siswa seoul of perfoming art high school berebut keluar menuju gerbang sekolah. Ketika baekhyun keluar dari kelas chanyeol juga keluar dari kelas baekhyun yang melihat chanyeolpun langsung memanggilnya.

"Hello yoda" sapa baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba membuat chanyeol kaget

"Yoda? Nugu?" Tanya chanyeol

"Kau.. aku memanggilmu yoda" eye smile Baekhyunpun keluar setelah menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus yoda? Masih banyak yang bagus ada chan , yeol , yeolli , channie , dll tidak dengan yoda" kata chanyeol lalu pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun

"YA! Tunggu aku park yoda!" Teriak baekhyun yang mengejar chanyeol yang menuju gerbang sekolah.

Dalam perjalanan baekhyun dan chanyeol berbincang satu sama lain sampai di depan gerbang rumah baekhyun mereka baru mengakhiri perbincangan mereka.

"Rumahmu ini?" Tanya chanyeol lagi.

"Ne.. wae?" Jawab baekhyun sambil kepalanya dimiringkan ke kanan

"Ani.. ternyata kita bertetangga" ucap chanyeol

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun hanya bisa mebuat matanya seperti ini O.O

"Ne... rumahku disamping rumahmu" ucap chanyeol sambil membenarkan ranselnya yang hampir turun.

"Okei.. kita bisa semakin dekat kalo begitu" senyum baekhyun

"Baiklah.. bye aku mau pulang kapan-kapan mainlah kerumahku" ucap chanyeol sambil berjalan

"NE" teriak baekhyun -semakin hari baekhyun dan chanyeolpun semakin dekat bahkan ada yang mengira mereka sepasang kekasih-

"Yeolli" panggil baekhyun dengan manja

"Ne? Wae baekki?" Jawab baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari psp

"Mengacuhkanku lagi" cibir baekhyun dengan bibir yang manyun 5 centi. Chanyeol yang mendengar cibiran itupun langsung manaruh psp di meja belajarnya

"Wae?" Tanya chanyeol yang sudah menghadap baekhyun

"Jalan-jalan yukk.." ajak baekhyun

"Kemana?" Tanya chanyeol lagi

"Lotte world" teriak baekhyun dengan semangat

"Baiklah.. kajja" ucap chanyeol lalu menarik tangan baekhyun yang ditarikpun hanya bisa nurut

Kenapa chanyeol manggil baekhyun dengan sebutan baekki begitupun baekhyun yang memanggil channel yeolli? Karna mereka sudah sangat dekat makin hari kagak mungkin panggilan mereka dengan sebutan yoda dan galak -,-"

Sampailah mereka di lotte world dengan mengendarai mobil chanyeol yang dibelikan oleh orang tuanya dicari ulang tahunnya hanya butuh menempuh 20 menit dari rumah chanyeol

"Kajja.. " ajak baekhyun dengan semangat 45

"Bentar baek... kita pakir mobil dulu baru kesana" ucap chanyeol yang berhasil membuat baekhyun berhenti berbicara.

Setelah mencari pakiran mobil baekhyun dan chanyeolpun turun dengan tangan yang bergandengan tangan , chanyeol bilang kalo tidak berpegangan tangan baekhyun akan menghilang entah kemana sekalian mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempatan.

Di tengah perjalanan ada seorang pemuda sangat tinggi walaupun tidak setinggi chanyeol memakai kacamata berwarna hitam menghampiri mereka (baekhyun dan chanyeol)

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan tiba-tiba berlutut di depan baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya kaget dan bingung kenapa pemuda ini langsung menembaknya? Bahkan baekhyun tidak mengenalinya.

"Mianhae-yo.. nugu?" Tanya baekhyun dengan sopan

"Jeoneun oh sehun imnida" bungkuk orang tersebut, 'jadi namanya oh sehun' batin baekhyun dan chanyeol yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta berpacaran denganku?" Tanya baekhyun

"Kita cari restoran yang dekat disini" jawab sehun yang sedang mencari restoran. Setelah ketemu restorannya mereka ber3 (baekhyun,chanyeol,sehun) duduk dibangku yang dekat jendela dengan posisi baekhyun dekat jendela chanyeol disampingnya dan sehun di depan chanyeol

"Jadi sebenarnya kenapa kau menembakku?" Tanya baekhyun memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka ber3

"Aku oh sehun actor baru naik daun banyak netizen bertanya kepadaku kapan aku memiliki kekasih padahal aku masih 9 bulan menjadi actor dan kebetulan aku menemuimu dan langsung menembakmu" jawab sehun dengan simple sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya

"Jadi kau menyuruhku menjadi kekasih bohonganmu" tanya baekhyun

"Ne.. hanya 1 bulan saja jeball" mohon sehun dengan tangan memegang tangan baekhyun

EKHEM

yaps, itu adalah suara chanyeol karna melihat sehun memegang tangan baekhyun dengan cepat sehun melepas tangan baekhyun

"Mianhae-yo" bungkuk sehun kepada chanyeol

"Ani.. gweanchana-yo" bungkuk chanyeol kepada sehun

"Yeol.. bagaimanaa ini aku bingung" bisik baekhyun ke telinga kanan chanyeol

"Terserah kau saja baek hanya sebulankan?" Balas chanyeol di telinga kiri baekhyun, baekhyunpun mengagukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah.. aku nerima tawaranmu , tapi apa imbalannya?" Tanya baekhyun

"Aku akan menuruti apa yang kau mau selama kau menjadi kekasih bohonganku" jawab sehun dengan tegas. Baekhyun menengok kearah samping yang disitu terdapat chanyeol yang diliatpun hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah... hanya 1 bulankan?" Tanya baekhyun untuk menyakinkan

"Ne.. tapi selama 1 bulan ini kau selalu ada didekatku" jawab sehun

"Hah.." helaan nafas baekhyun terdengar sangat jelas yang membuat chanyeol langsung bertanya

"Wae?" Tanya chanyeol

"Aku takut dengan paparazzi" jawab baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk, chanyeol yang melihatpun langsung merasa kasian dengan senang hati chanyeol mengelus rambut baekhyun

"Gweanchana-yo ada aku disini" senyum chanyeol yang berhasil membuat baekhyun melihat kearahnya

"Jinjja?" Tanya baekhyun dengan mata berbinar

"Ne" jawab chanyeol

"Kya...gomawo chanyeolli" peluk baekhyun yang sangat erat membuat chanyeol kesusahan bernafas disitu sehunpun hanya tersenyum.

"Apakah kalian sepasang kekasih?" Tanya sehun

"A-a-ani kita hanya berteman betulkan chanyeollie?" jawab baekhyun dengan gugup

"Ne" jawab channel pelan. ' apa benar kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman baik?' Batin chanyeol

"Kirainku kalian sepasah kekasih soalnya kalian sangat romantis" senyum sehun dengan tulus

"Mungkin bulan depan aku akan melamarnya" jawab chanyeol pelan, bukan sehun namanya kalo dia tidak mendengar gumanan chanyeol itu

"Kau bisa melamarnya ketika abis kontraknya denganku" tepuk sehun di bahu lebar chanyeol

"Akan kutunggu hyung" senyum chanyeol.

*oh iya disini ceritanya sehun lebih tua 2 tahun dari chanyeol dan baekhyun*

"Sampai kau tidak menunggunya akan ku bunuh kau" ancam sehun yang melirik chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Baiklah.. kau galak sekali hyung seperti orang yang berada disampingku" ucap chanyeol dengan melirik baekhyun. Baekhyunpun langsung mencubit tangan baekhyun

"Ampuuunn baaaekk... cubitanmu itu seperti ibu-ibu tau sangat sakit" gerutu chanyeol yang masih mengelus tangan yang terkena cubitan tadi

"Biarin..wle" melet baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat kesal karena chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu-ibu.

"Oh iya... aku sampai lupa siapa nama kalian?" Tanya sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Byun baekhyun imnida namja tampan sekorea" bungkuk baekhyun dengan sopan

"Lalu... kau?" Tanya sehun menunjuk chanyeol

"Park chanyeol imnida namja cool dan kece seSeoul of perfoming art high school" jawab chanyeol dengan membenarkan letak jas sekolah.

"Kalian sangat percaya diri dan tidak tau malu " ketawa sehingga yang hampir jatuh kebelakang jika dikursi itu tidak ada penyangganya.

"Hyung.. kami pulang dulu ne? Hari sudah malam takut dicari oleh orang tua kita" pamit chanyeol sambil memegang tangan baekhyun.

"Ne.. berhati-hatilah dijalan" perintah sehun. Merekapun mengangguk berbarengan

"Annyeong hyung" teriak mereka berbarengan sambil berjalan keluar dari restoran tersebut

"CHANYEOL-AH BAEKHYUN-AH" teriak sehun dari kejauhan. Baekhyun dan chanyeolpun menengok ke belakang

"WAE HYUNG?" Balas chanyeol dengan teriakkan, sehunpun akhirnya berlari menuju chanyeol dan baekhyun

"Hyung lupa menanyakan nomer hp kalian" kata sehun

"Kenapa tidak daritadi hyung" kata chanyeol kesal

"Hyung lupa chan" kata sehun dengan helaan nafas yang sangat cepat

"Hadeh... nomorku apa nomor baekki?" Tanya chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan hpnya

"Kau saja kalo baekhyun bahaya kau bisa bunuh diri" jawab sehun

"HYUNG.. cepat ini tulis nomorku hyung" perintah chanyeol dengan cepat

"Dasar tidak sopan" cibir sehun lalu mengambil alih hp chanyeol dan mengetik dengan lincah di hp canggihnya

"Gomawo chan" peluk sehun kepada chanyeol

"Ne ne ne hyung.. lepaskan pelukanmu" perintah chanyeol dengan nada sedikit kesal

"Baiklah.. akupun tidak betah berpelukan dengan orang yang tidak tau sopan-santun sepertimu" jawab sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan sehun. Yah, walaupun tangan chanyeol masih berpegangan dengan baekhyun.

"Yeol.. ayok pulang udah malem ntar dimarahin eomma" ajak baekhyun sambil menarik tangan chanyeol

"Ne.. hyung kami pulang dulu" kata chanyeol

"Annyeong baekhyun-ah chanyeol-ah" lambai sehun dengan semangat 45nya.

Ketika diperjalanan baekhyun masih tetap diam walaupun chanyeol sudah mengajaknya mengobrol tapi tetap saja baekhyun tidak merespon mungkin hanya mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Baek.. wae? Sedaritadi kau diam terus?" Tanya chanyeol penasaran

"Aku hanya bingung yeol.. bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya" jawab baekhyun pelan

"Hei.. kaukan hanya berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya apa kau ingin menjadi kekasihnya yang sah?" Selidik chanyeol dengan nada yang serius

"Tidak..aku tidak akan pernah mencintai dunia keartisan" jawab baekhyun. 'Jadi baekhyun tidak menyukai dunia keartisan.. masih ada kesempatan' batin chanyeol sambil mengaggukkan kepala tanpa baekhyun liat.

 **-1 bulan kemudian-**

"Aku pulang.." teriak baekhyun sambil membuka sepatunya lalu menuju ke arah kamarnya

CKLEK

Bunyi pintu kamar dibuka oleh seseorang yaitu park chanyeol tanpa ijin langsung duduk di kasur yang ditempati baekhyun, disini baekhyun dan chanyeol dibelikan apartemen oleh orang tuanya karna mereka sudah sangat dekat dan kalo pulang sekolah jaraknya dari sekolah ke rumah itu sangat jauh jadi orang tua mereka membelikan apartemen untuk mereka berdua tempati.

"Kau baru pulang?" Tanya chanyeol

"Ne" jawab baekhyun lemas yang abis mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dikamar mandinya

"Dan kontrakku juga selesai dengan sehun hyung" lanjut baekhyun sambil menidurkan tubuhnya dikasur dengan chanyeol duduk dikasur sebelah baekhyun.

"Hmm.. tidak kerasa sudah 1 bulan kau menjalin hubungan dengan sehun hyung yah walaupun hanya bohongan tetapi itu membuat netizen semakin gencar mencari identitasmu dengan foto kalian yang sedang berpelukan di restoran, pegangan tanganlah , dll" kata chanyeol panjang dan simple.

"Kau tau darimana" tanya baekhyun yang langsung duduk menghadap ke arah chanyeol

"TV.. kau kira aku tidak pernah melihatmu ditv selama sebulan ini apa" jawab chanyeol kesal

"Aku bisa gila kalo hubungan dilanjutkan" kata baekhyun pelan bahkan sangat pelan tapi karna chanyeol memiliki telinga peri jadi dia mendengarnya

"Jadi kau ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini?" Kata chanyeol dengan nada kaget

"Tidak akan pernah" kata baekhyun dengan cepat. 'Syukurlah' batin chanyeol

"Aku kembali ke kamarku byeee" kata chanyeol sambil berdiri dari kasur tersebut

"Byee.. jangan bangun kesiangan besok kita ada ulangan matematika!" Ucap baekhyun nada perintah.

"Ne baekki-ya" teriak chanyeol yang berhasil membuat baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri

Mataharipun mulai muncul menunjukkan hari telah berganti, chanyeol dan baekhyunpun bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah dengan mobil sport chanyeol selama di perjalanan mereka hanya diam tidak ada yang bicara. Ketika memasuki kelas masing-masing mereka masing tetap diam pelajaran sudah dimulai baekhyun maupun chanyeol tidak fokus dalam pelajaran tersebut

"Chan..chan..chan" bisik chen -teman sebangkunya- , yang dipanggil tetap tidak menyahut

"CHANYEOL!" teriak chen kearah telinga chanyeol. Chanyeolpun terkaget

"NE SEONSENGNIM, WAE?" teriak chanyeol yang berhasil membuat seluruh kelas 12-B tertawa

"Park chanyeol.. keluar kau!" Perintah seonsengnim

"Ani" lanjut chanyeol dengan berpura-pura menulis catatan di papan tulis

"Cepat keluar!" Kesal seonsengnim

"Ne" ucap channel dengan kaki dihentak-hetakkan ke lantai

Bukannya duduk chanyeol malah berjalan menyusuri kelas lain. 'Hah.. aku sangat kesal lebih baik aku persiapkan acara yang ku buat nanti istirahat saja' batin chanyeol langsung berlalu ke arah aula untuk mengambil kursi setelah semuanya sudah siap chanyeol mengambil gitar.

TEET

TEET

TEET

Bunyi bel istirahatpun terdangar, tanpa gugup chanyeol mengumumkan agar seluruh siswa-siswa untuk school berkumpul dilapangan Seoul of perfoming high school. Tanpa menunggu lama seluruh siwa sudah berkumpul dilapangan dan membentuk lingkaran

"Tes..tes..tes.." kata chanyeol untuk mengecek micnya

"Disini aku park chanyeol ingin menyanyikan lagu untuk seseorang yang sudah membuatku merasakan cinta pandangan pertama" kata chanyeol sambil mencari orang tersebut tapi tidak ada di wilayah sini.

"Baiklah aku akan memulainya" lanjutnya sambil memetikkan gitarnya dengan baik

 _Waking up I see that everything is okay_

 _The first time in my life and now it's so great_

 _Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

 _I think about the little things that make life great_

 _I wouldn't change a thing about it_

 _This is the best feeling_

 _This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

 _This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

Chanyeolpun berjalan ke arah baekhyun yang sudah berada di barisan paling depan kerumunan siswa-siswi, dengan perlahan chanyeol memegang tangan baekhyun dan menuju ke tengah kerumunan tersebut masih chanyeol yang nyanyi tapi tidak dilanjutkan lagi bermain gitarnya.

 _And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

 _I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

 _The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

 _Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here_

 _It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

 _It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

 _It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

 _It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

 _This innocence is brilliant_

 _(It makes you want to cry)_

Dan semua siswa-siswi pun ikut bernyanyi bersama chanyeol yang berhasil membuat mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Ketika melihat ke samping baekhyun terkejut karna disana terdapat bunga mawar merah yang dipegang setiap siswa

 _This innocence is brilliant_

 _Please don't go away_

 _Cause I need you now and I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't you let it pass you by_

 _(It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry)_

 _{Innocence - avril lavigne}_

"Would you be mine baekki?" Ucap chanyeol dengan tegas sambil membawa mawar putih dan berlutut di hadapan baekhyun.

'Terima..terima..terima..' teriak para siswa se-sekolah tersebut. Baekhyun yang bingung hanya berdiam.

"Baek, aku tidak memaksa jika kau menerimaku maka ambil bunga ini tetapi jika kau menolakku maka buanglah bunga ini" ucap chanyeol tidak setegas tadi, dengan keberanian yang sangat kuat chanyeol hanya berdoa.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu menolak orang yang sudah kucintai sejak lama dan sekarang bersusah payah menyiapkan seperti ini" ucap baekhyun dengan cepat lalu mengambil bunga tersebut

"Gomawo baek...dan saranghae" peluk chanyeol ke baekhyun dengan erat

"Ne yeol.. nado saranghae" balas baekhyun

PROK

PROK

PROK

'PJ..PJ..PJ..' teriak para siswa lagi yang berhasil membuat mereka ber-2 tertawa.

 ***hanya 1 hari bersedih, 1 hari kekesalan, 1 hari kebahagian semoga sampai maut memisahkan kami***

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
